


Only At Night

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: Somehow, Aoi couldn't keep himself from thinking about it over and over again, despite the shame he felt.





	Only At Night

    It started with a back alley blowjob. That's all Aoi had really remembered when he woke, sprawled in bed, one arm slung over his eyes. The haze of the night before was still with him, still in his nose and ears and mind, but he was very conscious of why. That man, with the full red lips, creamy skin, soft curls, kneeling before him in that cold dark alley. He shook his head and groaned.

    "How the fuck did that even happen…?"

    He knew. But he put it out of his mind, stood and went back to his everyday life. Eat breakfast, dress, walk to work, sit at desk, work. It was the same thing he had been doing for years. There were differences, here and there - boyfriends, girlfriends, trips, whatever. But somehow he always ended up back here, always the same. He did his best to work without reflecting back on the night before, as much as he somehow wanted to.

    "Aoi, you're looking in good spirits."

    The ebony-haired man looked up at the bright voice, which prefaced a stack of papers set on his desk. The cheerful expression on his opposite's face somehow didn't help ease Aoi's inner turmoil and boredom.

    "Did something good happen last night?" the other asked.

    "Not really. Just the normal."

    "Nah, this isn't your normal. Come on, you can tell me."

    "It's nothing."

    "Are you bothering Aoi?" a new voice questioned.

    "Of course I am."

    Aoi rolled his eyes, looking away as the two smiled sweetly at each other. As he began shuffling through the papers, he muttered, "Would you two save it for outside the office?"

    "We're only talking." The blonde man chuckled. "He's right though. You look different. Or at least, distracted."

    "I'm trying to find out why," the taller man that had been bothering Aoi already said. "Just some office chit chat."

    "Nothing happened."

    The two glanced at each other, and the taller one turned to leave, chiming, "Bye, Aoi."

    "Bye, Uruha," Aoi replied sarcastically, though he couldn't help but smile at his friend.

    "If he ever annoys you, you can just tell him, you know," Reita reminded him, the corner of his mouth twitching up. "He won't be upset or anything."

    "I know."

    "We'll talk at lunch okay?"

    "Sure."

    Reita clapped a hand on Aoi's shoulder and passed by, heading back to his desk. But now Aoi's stomach was churning as he tried to think of how he'd explain this mysterious increase in energy his friends seemed to be sensing. He didn't know how last night had in any way contributed to it. It wasn't anything serious. It had just… happened.

    "I'll bet you had sex," Uruha chirped as they sat down. "Did you?"

    "No!" Aoi hissed. "And keep it down!"

    "You totally had sex, Aoi," Reita said with a smirk. "We can tell."

    "How do you just 'tell'?"

    "We've known you long enough. And if it was just any old boring sex we would know that too. So who is it?"

    "No one." Aoi sulked and picked at his food.

    "No one? Ooooh, I see." Uruha smirked. "Well, if it was someone so experienced, it had to be good."

    "Look, what does it matter?" Aoi demanded. "Okay, so it happened. That's it. That's all."

    "You're sure?"

    "I'm sure."

    He saw the glances the two exchanged, but they thankfully left him alone after that. It was with the relief of that freedom that Aoi was able to finish out his day and head to the nearby bar for a couple of drinks with his friends. He watched Uruha become closer and closer to Reita the more he drank, merely shaking his head and chuckling as the taller man melted all over the blonde. He would admit he felt pangs of loneliness at the sight despite how happy he was for both of them. He had urged them to confess to each other and get together, after all. Of course he smiled and felt warmth when he saw them finally with each other. It just meant he ended up the third wheel - or the fifth, when their other friend and his wife were around. He was the only one without a soulmate, without someone to share his life with. And he felt that every single day.

    "You should take him home," Aoi told Reita as Uruha's cheeks became dark scarlet.

    "I probably should." The blonde chuckled and patted Uruha's back. "Ready to go?"

    "Mmhm," Uruha sighed happily. "I'm ready for bed."

    "I'm sure you are." Reita laughed and stood, helping Uruha up. "Will you be okay, Aoi?"

    "Perfectly fine. I'll just finish this up and be on my way."

    "We'll see you on Monday. Let us know if you need us."

    The ebony-haired man waved as his friends exited the bar. Turning back to his drink, he stared into the liquid, trying to blank his mind so he could be at peace. Still, though, his thoughts whirled, returning to the night before, to that person. Abruptly, he finished his drink in one go, paid, and left the bar, shoving his hands into his pockets. He walked the quiet streets, trying to stay on the main roads but eventually allowing his feet to take him the back ways, winding through.

_Please don't go there,_ he begged his body, his mind. _Please don't take me back._

    But despite his will, he ended up there, at the mouth of the alley he had looked down. He could hear laughs, yelps, playful voices, winding from deeper down the street. He could see the forms moving in the darkness. Aoi stood, frozen, trying to decide what to do.

    "Oh, it's you from last night."

    That melodious voice from behind him made him jump, and he spun around to see the speaker. The man, small and slender, with those beautiful full lips and blue eyes, smiled sweetly at him.

    "Come for more?" he asked.

    "I-I," Aoi stammered, his heart pounding in his throat for some reason. Why did a simple smile and gaze from this man make him feel so flustered? "I'm not -"

    "Same as last night? You enjoyed it."

    "No, I -"

    The man laughed slightly, placing a finger with a perfectly-manicured nail on his lips, those eyes daring him to speak the truth. "Your face and body say differently."

    Aoi could feel it, and he felt his cheeks turn dark.

    "You don't have to be ashamed, you know."

    He felt helpless. Something about this person had entrapped him, kept lingering in his mind so he could think of almost nothing else. He tried to walk away, and the other didn't stop him, but then he halted and looked back at the beautiful, glowing man, and his will failed him.

    "Same as last night?" the other asked again. "Or more?"

    "What is -"

    "Blowjob, handjob, intercrural, grinding, or all the way. Or a combo. It's up to you, what do you like?"

    Aoi stared, not sure what to say. The other laughed and took his arm, leading him further down the alley.

    "We'll start with a blowjob and see where we go from there."

    He was taken into the same little space between two buildings that they had been in the night before, and the prostitute pushed him up against the wall before kissing down his chest, moving to his knees.

    "I shouldn't be doing this," Aoi murmured, more to himself than to the other.

    "It's never stopped anyone before." Slender fingers were undoing his belt, rubbing his groin, which was beginning to bulge. Bright blue eyes stared up at him from under chestnut fringe, tongue licking those red lips. "It makes it more exciting."

    "I…"

    "Look how hard you are already." Nails ran lightly on his sensitive skin, tracing his length and making him groan. "Let me make you harder."

    Somehow even with a condom on when the man's full lips wrapped around him, it felt amazing. Aoi gave himself up and let his head lean back against the wall.

    "Can I touch your hair?" he asked weakly.

    The response was the other taking one of his hands and putting it on the top of the dark head. Aoi ran his trembling fingers through it while the man began sucking slowly, rubbing his tongue against every inch of what he was enveloping. Aoi could see that same tongue darting out every now and then as the hot mouth slowly took more of him in with humming and soft moans. He watched the face of the one in front of him, almost delirious, not wanting to believe he was here doing this again.

    "What's your name?"

    "You want my name, baby?" was the velvety purr as he came off, rubbing the tip on his lower lip. A seductive smirk was stretching those lips now, eyes smouldering, very different from the playfulness that he'd kept about him.

    "It'll drive me crazy if I don't know it."

    A laugh, and then the other began sucking him hard, moaning loudly and sticking his tongue out as he moved. Aoi's back arched, smashing  his hips forward while his fingers clenched in the dark locks.

    "Fuck!"

    It became sloppy and loud, going deeper and deeper until Aoi swore he was hitting the back of the other's throat. It sent jolts through his entire body, especially at the suction, the friction, the heat. Part of him wanted to grab handfuls of that beautiful curled hair and start fucking, but he didn't dare. He wasn't here willingly, just because his body needed it. He kept telling himself that, even as want crept more and more into his system.

    "Do you like it?" the other asked with a smirk when he pulled off, panting, saliva dripping from his chin. His cheeks were flushed a light red, making the pale blue of his eyes pop more even in the dim light. "Your fat cock in my little mouth?"

    "I want more of it," Aoi breathed, absolutely caught despite his inner struggle. Last night, too, he had been captivated. It felt amazing. This felt amazing. His reservations were weakening. He needed, wanted more. "Give me more!"

    The smirk widened, and he was taken in again, almost all the way to the hilt. He had to stifle a roar at the incredible feeling. He gathered the dark hair in his shaking hands, keeping it out of the way as the man's hands moved up to work too, one cupping his aching balls, the other stroking the very base that his lips weren't yet meeting. Aoi's head lolled against the hard brick of the wall as his throbbing length was pampered and massaged perfectly.

    "Oh fuck… more, more…!"

    The prostitute was making loud sucking and gagging noises now, still staring up at him with sky-blue eyes, while his hands worked feverishly. Aoi's hips began to buck, needing to thrust, needing to cum. He wasn't aware that he was pulling on the other's head, trying to get deeper inside, but he was aware when the man pushed forward and took his entire length into his throat, nose and lips pressing into his hips. Then Aoi roared, thighs tensing, trying to hold back but failing. He came hard, straining as much as he could to have more of the warmth and tightness, the feel of plush lips on his skin and tongue rubbing, empty everything humanly possible. Then it passed and he went weak, slumping back against the wall, panting hard, almost delirious. He watched in a daze as the other pulled back, playfully licking his wrapped tip once more.

    "Looks like you came a lot," was the smug response to his slight moan. One of those lovely hands moved up, rubbing his balls as his length slowly softened. "More than last night, even."

    "Thank you," Aoi whispered.

    "You're welcome. If you want to be a regular, I'll take you. Ruki."

    It took him a moment to realise Ruki was the name. He nodded, licking his lips to moisten them. "Ruki. It's a nice name."

    The response was a light laugh. The man - Ruki - stood, not even the slightest bit unsteady in his heels as he straightened himself up and wiped his face. Aoi quickly righted himself as well, finishing just as Ruki began walking out of the alley. He followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind. When they reached the main area, Ruki turned to him and said, "Time to pay."

    Aoi willingly paid the high price Ruki asked, even as guilt was beginning to creep back into his system. Ruki took the money with a smile and bowed playfully.

    "I'll see you later, lover man."

    Part of him wanted to reply that no, this wouldn't happen again. But Aoi simply nodded and left, fighting every urge to look back at that beautiful man that he knew was going to occupy his thoughts yet again. It was already happening, the memory of those blue eyes looking up at him, those red lips, those lewd sounds, filling his mind, even as he reached home, showered, and climbed into bed. It made no sense for him to think so much about a mere prostitute. But he fell asleep with strange affection in him, meeting Ruki once more in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (very late) birthday/Christmas to Nikko~ Thanks for everything you do for me!


End file.
